


Stream of Conciousness

by Omega_White



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Gen, Hangover, Morning Routines, Optimism, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White
Summary: Jeden Tag ist es das Gleiche. Man steht auf, zieht sich an, blickt in den Spiegel... und stellt plötzlich fest, dass an irgendeinem Punkt des Lebens etwas schief gelaufen sein muss. Reno. An einem wolkenverhangenen Morgen.
Kudos: 3





	Stream of Conciousness

STREAM OF CONSCIOUSNESS

-  
-  
-

Jeden Tag ist es das gleiche. Ich stehe auf mit dem Kater vom Vorabend, setze mich mit zerzausten Haaren an den Küchentisch. Blicke auf die Uhr. Schaue aus dem Fenster. Es ist schon so hell. Ich muss mich beeilen.

Eine Aspirin-Tablette halte ich stets griffbereit. Auch eine Flasche Billigbier, um sie herunter zu spülen. Zwei davon und es geht mir besser. Eine Zigarette noch und ich fühle mich schon beinahe wieder okay.

In meinem Wohnzimmer liegen die Kleider kreuz und quer. Ins Schlafzimmer habe ich es gestern nicht mehr geschafft. 

Eine Wolldecke liegt ordentlich zusammengefaltet auf dem Sessel. In der Nacht habe ich gefroren. Niemand war da, um mich zuzudecken und ich selbst war dazu nicht in der Lage. Plötzlich wird mir schlecht.

Ich renne aufs Klo, schließe nicht ab. Ich bin allein… Und würge mir die Seele aus dem Leib. Jeden Tag ist es das Gleiche. Manche Tage sind schlimmer. Wie die Nächte davor. 

Ich zittere. Schaue in den Spiegel. Mann, siehst du scheiße aus, denke ich mir. Rude isst gerade sein Müsli. Ich weiß nicht, wieso dieser Gedanke mich befällt oder warum er mich so trifft. Rude isst sein Müsli, dieses eine, mit den Rosinen und all dem anderen gesunden Zeug. So wie jeden Morgen, und seine Sonnenbrille…

Die Sonnenbrille liegt noch auf dem Nachttisch. Tseng trainiert. Seit zwei Stunden schon feuert er seine Waffe auf unsichtbare Gegner ab. Nassgeschwitzt. Diszipliniert. Um noch präziser zu werden, während der Rest von uns den Tag noch gar nicht richtig begonnen hat. Während Rufus noch schläft. Während Elena sich die Haare kämmt. Während Rude seine Müslischale in die Spülmaschine räumt. Während ich…

…die Zeit vertrödele. Ich muss mir die Haare kämmen. Ich muss sie mir waschen. Doch dafür hätte ich früher aufstehen müssen, früher ins Bett gehen, nicht so viel saufen, nicht so viel arbeiten. Habe ich noch Urlaub zu kriegen, frage ich mich, während ich mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht spritze. Ich trockne mich ab und denke mir…

Selbst, wenn ich noch Urlaub zu kriegen hätte, wohin sollte ich gehen? Alleine. Würde ich denn überhaupt den Weg aus Midgar heraus finden? Alleine? Und wenn ich es täte, was dann? Gibt es gute Kneipen, da draußen? 

Ich massiere meine Schläfen. Da kann ich genauso gut hier bleiben. Und meinen Job machen. Und jeden Tag so leben wie den davor. So fehlt mir nichts. So verpasse ich nichts. So bereue ich… zumindest nicht viel. Ich schaue aus dem Fenster und fühle, dass an irgendeinem Punkt in meinem Leben etwas schief gelaufen sein muss. Mein Handy klingelt und ich haste ins Wohnzimmer. Suche es zwischen den Kleiderbergen. Finde es schließlich in meiner Hosentasche, doch es ist bereits wieder verstummt.

Ich schaue aufs Display. Rude. Was will er bloß von mir, um diese Uhrzeit? Ich rufe nicht zurück. Wenn es etwas Wichtiges ist, wird er sich schon wieder melden. 

Doch das Telefon klingelt kein zweites Mal und ich konzentriere mich auf das Anziehen, das Zähneputzen, das Kämmen. Ich wiederstehe dem Drang, erneut in den Kühlschrank zu greifen. Rude heißt es nicht gut, wenn ich morgens schon so viel trinke, er… 

Ein Blick auf die Uhr. Ich muss los. Ich streife meinen Mantel über, eile die Treppe hinab auf die Straße, vorbei an müden Gesichtern und ausdruckslosen Mienen. Grauer Himmel, graue Straße, graue Stimmung. Grau in grau in grau. Und mein Kopf pocht schmerzvoll.

Elena steht gewiss längst auf der Matte. Sie ist immer die Erste von uns, sie meint, dadurch Tseng beeindrucken zu können… Sie ist ein hoffnungsloser Fall, doch zumindest… hat sie ein Ziel. Und ich… 

Ich will nicht untergehen… Ich will nicht sterben… Ich will… einfach Tag um Tag leben, immer wieder, immer wieder aufstehen, zur Arbeit gehen, von da aus in der nächstbesten Kneipe versacken… Und nachts in einen traumlosen Schlaf sinken. Fort und fort und fort, aber… Ist das wirklich ein Ziel? Oder ist das nicht vielmehr nur die Realität, die mich jeden Morgen aufs Neue einholt. Die ich jeden Tag durchlebe.

Ich nähere mich dem Shinra Hauptgebäude wie im Trance. Immer höher und höher türmt er sich vor mir auf, der kahle graue Steinbau, in dem ich den Großteil meines Tages verbringe. Da bist du ja, scheint er mir zuzurufen. Ich habe bereits auf dich gewartet… Ich verlangsame meinen Schritt.

„Da bist du ja, Reno. Ich hab schon auf dich gewartet!“

Ich fahre herum, erschrocken. Ein großer kahlköpfiger Mann kommt auf mich zugeeilt, und wider Willen muss ich lächeln, als ich die Sonnenbrille bemerke, an diesem trüben wolkenverhangenen Morgen. 

Rude. Er trägt eine braune Papiertüte in der Hand.

„Ich dachte, du wärst schon längst drin!“, rufe ich ihm zu und deute auf den großen Betonklotz hinter mir. Rude zuckt mit Schultern und drückt mir die Tüte in die Hand. „Was ist das?“, frage ich verwundert, während ich sie öffne. Es ist ein Sandwich, eingepackt in weißes Papier. Mein Magen knurrt. Ich starre das Sandwich an. Dann Rude. Dann das Sandwich. Es ist mit Schinken belegt und trieft von dieser weißen, würzigen Soße, die ich so mag.

„Ich dachte, du hast vielleicht Hunger“, meint Rude, während er wie beiläufig auf seine Uhr schaut und sich in Richtung Hauptquartier aufmacht. „Ich weiß doch, dass du nichts isst.“ Zwei Bier und ne Aspirin, denke ich mir. Eindeutig eine vollwertige Mahlzeit. Ich beiße in das Sandwich und schätze mich glücklich, einen Partner wie Rude zu haben. 

Mein Leben ist weit von jeglicher Ordnung entfernt… Doch ich hätte es schlimmer treffen können. Elena erfüllt ihre Pflicht. Tseng kämpft mit seiner Disziplin und seinem Perfektionismus. Rufus putzt sich gerade die Zähne. Sicherlich. So geht es immer weiter, jeden Tag ist es das Gleiche, immer und immer und immer wieder. Manche Tage sind schlimmer als andere. Manche fangen gar nicht so schlecht an. So wie dieser. Das kann sich natürlich noch ändern, jeder Tag ist irgendwie gleich. 

Doch es besteht immer Hoffnung denke ich mir, während ich in mein Sandwich beiße. Es besteht immer die Möglichkeit, dass etwas Unerwartetes passiert. 

Also lebe ich noch einen Tag.

-  
-  
-

ENDE


End file.
